Sweet lands of smexy smut
by Luciangrl
Summary: Smut and smex prize fics with characters from my story sweet lands of liberty can be read separately no influence on plotline


**I blame Prusshit she's my editor for sweet lands of liberty and its a love hate relationship. she won this prize fic and i wrote it enjoy and remember this story has nothing to do the plot line of sweet lands of liberty**

I should have known this would happen. The awkward side glasses. the devilish online laughter. but no, I didn't predict this at all. who knew al's kids were so...kinky. thats not to say we've never paired wildly in the bedroom, the kitchen, the porch, the laundry room, the dining room table, that one starbucks, that tim hortons employee lounge, the pool and oh so many hotels...but i'd have never expected this.

It all started a few months ago, we were texting:

StarbuxGirl42 -hey polar bear

MapleLeafOnTop -hello mon cher we still on for tonight

StarbuxGirl42 -Oh you know i love it when txt french! Yeah we are but i've got a strange question

MapleLeafOnTop -anything

StarbuxGirl42 -would you ever let me top?

MapleLeafOnTop -I'm confused eh? didnt you just do that?"

StarbuxGirl42 -No not like riding! Although be prepared for that later i get my hat back from the cleaners today ;)

MapleLeafOnTop -always cher but now im confused

StarbuxGirl42 -never mind see you tonight

Although I was curious after that the subject dropped for a while life moved on and mon dieux can she move...back to the topic at hand. she began acting strangely.. ordering more toys from a website we liked and she seemed more interested lately. We even threesomed with prussia...but thats not relevant. This all started on a warm night in june. June 20th to be exact. Washington needed to get away for a bit so we were up at my cabin north of Ontario. I was relaxing on the couch when she came in holding an unmarked box.

"hey babe" she said sauntering over seductively.

"...What's in the box?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"So, what do you think about trying something new?"

"Finally wanna try the mountie outfit on eh?"...she threw a pillow at me...Should've seen that coming. As i removed the pillow i saw her close the bathroom door, her bra on the handle. i don't know how she got her bra off so fast nor did i care but at that second the blatant invitation to be naked on the bed in the next five seconds was too appealing to pass up. i made my way to the adjecent bedroom striping sa i went: no need to be self conscious kuma isn't home. i was down to my boxers when she sauntered in. silk bathrobe clinging to her frame hiding that delicious body i had come to love. As she walked over with that devilish grin i could feel my arousal grow confined within the last scrap of clothing on my body. She stopped in front of me and pulled me into a deep french kiss. our tongues battled for dominance hers exploring and unsure, mine dominating and experienced. I relented allowing her muzzle to explore the cavern of my mouth, she ran it over every crevasse as if to make sure that yes this was her canadian. I took back control deciding her done just before the need for air grew too great. we parted panting lightly a messy strand of saliva hugging the corner of her mouth. i wiped this away with my thumb. her robe remained on even as she pushed me onto the bead in another kiss. i thought nothing of this too list in the pleasure of the moment. eventually she stopped attacking...OK FINE! I stopped long enough to realize two things, one she had at somepoint rid me of my boxers, two she was still fully clothed. Took a breath and tugged at her robe. I was met with blinding pleasure and resistance. She cupped my fully massed erection in one hand and removed mine with the other.

"now wait polar bear its not time for your surprise yet." she said in that breathy sexy voice of hers. I began to protest when she rolled off of me the amazing pleasure of earlier fading leaving me desperate for contact yet curious as to what was happening. She pulled a tube of coffee flavored lube from the bedside table but no condom. My question was left unanswered as she silenced it by enveloping my sex with her mouth. as i relaxed into the blinding pleasure of the spontaneous blowjob i accepted this as the reason for the lack of rubber when i felt a intrusive digit coated in slick at my entrance. This wasn't the first time i'd been fingered and not my first time being fingered by whitney but it still shocked me a bit. Amidst the pleasure of her lack of gag reflex i barely registered the second and third digit stretching me. It was only when i felt her fourth slender finger push alongside that i questioned the intrusion verbally. "wh-what?"

I was getting close but she pulled off as to respond to me. "Babe you trust me right?" i nod "I wanted to try something new tonight" she began slipping off her robe but left her bottom half covered. "I would never break that trust so please don't freak out?" I tilt my head confused until she finally removes the robe completely dropping it to the floor. underneath her robe i could see, she was wearing a full out strap-on, a fake rubbery dick. realization dawned on my face as well as a perverted grin. i am after all half french. if my girl wanted to try something this kinky enough to set it up without my knowledge who was i to deny her the chance? i flipped our positions. She was now on top of me, my legs resting on her shoulders lining her up perfectly with my stretched and puckered hole. I reached over handed her the lube and pulled her into a kiss. "go ahead, rock my world love." She hesitantly applied as liberal coating as she could in the confining position and hesitantly pushed in. I rocked my hips forward fully taking the inhuman intrusion. After getting used to it i gave her a nod in the way of consent. She reached down flipping a switch near the base, the device started vibrating deeply sending us both into a pleasured haze. she eventually began thrusting shallowly as you might expect from someone inexperienced to having a dick. The toy must have been built for this obvious user flaw, for every time she thrusted a new sensation rippled across her face. her thrusting became strong and sporadic until we both reached orgasm. We basked in the afterglow of sex, too tired to move huffing and smiling, covered in drying cum. i reached over and grabbed the tissue from the nightstand. I noticed that the toy was never switched off as i wiped the cum from her stomach. I carefully switched the toy off and watched her eyes droop as she finally relaxed as much as i had. then removed the toy flung it to the side, covered out intertwining bodies in a sheet and fell asleep.


End file.
